Episode 428 (14th March 1989)
Plot Mehmet brings dogs to the Square so that they can be betted on. Kathy stays at The Vic. She tells Pat she is certain she wants a divorce with Pete. Ali is not keen on gambling with dogs. Donna visits a project away from the Square. Dot pays for her taxi. Sue is unhappy with Ali taking her to the project, but he does anyway. When they are in the taxi alone, Donna tells Ali she needs more money and touches his thigh. Ali is disgusted and refuses to give her more money. She threatens to tells Sue everything. Kathy and Pat have a heart-to-heart. Afterwards, Pat tells Kathy she can continue to stay at The Vic if she pays rent. Frank completes the purchase on the portakabin across the Square. Matthew does not like Aisha sleeping in bed with them. Pauline tries to dissuade Pete from having anything more to do with Kathy, having seen what she has put him through by not contacting him. Arthur tries to make Pauline realise there are two sides to the story but she does not listen. Kathy visits Pete on his stall. He offers to take her out for a meal so they can talk everything through, but she does not want to go. Donna crosses Kathy on the market and tells her to leave again, as no one wants her around. Sharon continues to let Den's disappearance play on her mind. She worries no one cares about him anymore. Pauline is disgraced with Dot over her gossip about Colin having AIDS. Dot says she got it from Donna. Sue does not want Donna in the café because of the gossips she has spread. She then wonders if Donna has AIDS from her drug abuse and needle sharing. Diane warms to Kathy very quickly. Rod tires of everyone going to him over their problems with Donna. Donna sees Rod and he tells her she has blown everything. Sue cashes up in the café after closing. Donna enters and tells her that Ali has been having an affair with her. Sue refuses to believe Donna; she tells her she has all the dates and times they had sex written down and she will listen to the list. Cast Regular cast *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Mo - Edna Dore *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road Notes *Junior Roberts (Aaron Carrington) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Ain't you got no vision Pat? I'm doing you the honour of sharing me dreams, this is just the beginning.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,090,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes